Gold at the End of the Rainbow
by sushi91
Summary: will/emma fic...my first fic after a bout of insomnia...constructive critism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own glee or any of the characters!**

**Will's POV**

A fierce breeze swept through the apartment as will stormed through the door. His keys slat onto the kitchen counter and a beer snatched from the refridgerater, he stomped into the living room and threw himself onto the couch in a sulk. Taking a large swig from his bottle he dropped his head in his hands and let out a loud sigh. This was the worst day of his life; except the baby drama with his ex-wife, but that's a whole other story. After his brief attempt at a relationship with Emma had ended he didn't think his heart could possibly take any more pain. That was up until today when he paid her a visit at her office to show her how proud he was that Glee club had won sectionals. She had already know, of course, but what she had told him next had completely thrown him off balance. A lump gatherd in his throat. She explained to him that whilst he was celebrating the win, she had gone to Vegas and married Carl, her boyfriend. Carl, the good looking, arrogant dentist, who Emma had only been dating for a few months. Will hadn't realised it was so serious and despite Wills efforts to hate Carl, he couldn't bring himself to do it, he seriously disliked the man, and he wanted to hate him but how could he? Carl had helped Emma get over so many of her phobias and other problems. He knew Emma was with Carl but even that didn't stop the longing for her. When ever he was near her he was overwhelmed with the uncontrollable feeling love. Every phobia she overcome filled him with pride. He tried so hard to suppress these feelings for so long. He couldn't help but to feel rejected when her phone beeped whether it was Carl or not; he very rarely knew. He had to constantly control the urge to touch her, hold her when she seemed upset or burdened, comfort her when things didn't seem to be going right but he knew it wasn't his place, especially now she was married. He aimlessly switched on the radio and grabbed another chilled bottle from the fridge. He instantly acknowledged the familiar lyrics. . .

"She leads me through moonlight  
only to burn me with the sun  
she's taken my heart  
but she doesn't know what she's done"

Guzzling down his beer he grabbed his keys and switched off the radio.

Arriving at an out of town bar, will ordered a large whisky and another beer. He knew he would regret it in the morning but he couldn't think of any other way to preoccupy his mind. He glanced at the unfamiliar surroundings as he didn't usually come here. He had chosen this place as he was less likely to see anyone he knew and did not have to engage in any unwanted discussions. He wanted to forget about everything until tomorrow when he would see her again and be reminded of the pain. Necking down the rest of his beer he sat nursing his whisky. He hadn't seen the familiar man at the other side of the bar.

He could hear singing. He instantly regretted coming here when he realised it was karaoke night. A cheer elapsed and a manly voice merged with the melody. He recognised the voice but he couldn't think where from or who it might be. He turned around slowly so as not to draw any attention to himself, he saw the person who possessed the voice. Will was stunned. Standing up on stage holding the karaoke microphone was Carl, singing with an attractive blonde woman who will also recognised. Thinking for a few moments he remembered the woman, it was Rebecca, Carl's receptionist at his dental practice. They were singing together and Will's mind instantly thought of Emma. He drew his attention back to the amateurs and realised what song they were singing.

"Take my hand - Take my whole life too,  
For I can't help falling in love with you."

The way they were looking at each other was both disturbing and upsetting to Will and without thinking he took out his phone. He captured a few photos that he thought clearly displayed the chemistry between pair. The song was ending and he took another few snaps. The final picture he took was astounding and confirmed his suspicions. Carl and Rebecca had kissed, not a friendly kiss, a deep passionate kiss, a kiss he had given Emma many times in his dreams. He knocked back his whisky in one sharp mouthful and swiftly and discreetly departed the bar.

He felt suddenly sober as he jumped in the next taxi and headed home. His mind kept replaying what he had seen. He felt hatred building up inside him and knew instantly it was directed at Carl. How dare he do this to my Emma Will thought to himself? He paid the taxi driver and climbed the stairs to his apartment with urgency. He needed to think. He left his phone on the side and went for a shower. An hour later he was lying in bed, flicking through the photos repeatedly, trying to decide what to do. After what seemed like hours, he drifted into restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own Glee or any of the characters blah blah blah**

**Emma's POV**

Sitting in her immaculate office the next day Emma's mind relayed her morning. She had woken alone to a text from Carl. She could only just understand what it had said and knew instantly he must have had a good night. He had been out with a few of his dentist friends after an exciting meeting about teeth and oral hygiene. From what she could make out of the message he had had a few to many drinks and had decided to stay at his friend, Simon's, the man who had helped Carl set up his practice. She got up out of bed and showered. She knew Carl would have to come home soon as he had appointments later that day. Just as soon as that thought crossed her mind she heard Carl come in and shout her name. She put on her bath robe and exited the bathroom. 'Man he looks rough' she thought to herself when he entered the room.

"Hi Em, miss me?" Carl asked.

"Yes" she replied trying to sound believable "good meeting?"

"Terrible" he said coldly "I never see the point in those things"

"Maybe so you can get drunk and stay out all night!" she snapped, immediately regretting what she had said. Carl retaliated and instantly started shouting and screaming at her. She stood silently, stunned at the events unfolding before her.

Emma decided she needed to concentrate on the task at hand and picked up the file for her first appointment of the day. She needed to stop thinking about Carl and their marital problems. She looked at the time; realising Will would be walking past her office any moment. She didn't feel like talking to him, she hated having to lie to him. He was so nice to her and she knew deep down, Carl or no Carl, married or not, she was still madly in love with Will. She walked over to her office door and peered out. She couldn't see him so headed straight for the ladies toilets and didn't come out for 15 minutes so that she knew he would be in his room preparing for his first Spanish lesson. She headed back to her office and began reading the files until her first appointment.

**Carl's POV**

His head was banging. How much did he drink last night? He couldn't remember much and had to check his sent box on his phone to remind him what lie he had told Emma about where he stayed. He hated lying to Emma. She was perfect and he had helped her get over so many issues. He wouldn't have done it if he didn't love her. Right? 'Wrong' he thought to himself. Yes he did care deeply for Emma. But truth be told he had only married Emma to keep her away from Will and he knew she had only married him to try and get over Will. WILL! That smooth talking Spanish teacher who taught glee club. How Carl loathed that man. Years ago Carl had known Will but Will had not known Carl. Carl had loved to sing and dance and perform and he looked up to Will so much. Then Will had given up his dream, got married and become a teacher. Carl had surmised that if Will had decided he couldn't make it and had changed career path then he certainly wouldn't and so had give up his only dream become a dentist. He was happy now; he loved being a dentist, owning his own practice. Yet he couldn't forget that day all those years ago. He couldn't get over it, couldn't forget the feeling of hurt and anger. He had decided to get revenge in the form of Emma.

**A/N i have finished writing the story so there shouldn't be too long between each chapter upload...just making a few edits with the help of a friend :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Will

Will was down. He felt sick, not just from last night's alcohol but also from the images of Carl that were constantly replaying in his head and the thought of Carl doing that to Emma. He had lain awake for hours thinking about what to do about the pictures on his phone before he eventually drifted off to sleep. He had hoped to see Emma's face this morning, wished that seeing her would somehow help him make his decision. She hadn't been in her office and he had thought something may have happened to her but he had seen her later in the day deep in conversation with a student and she hadn't noticed him. He had stood and watched her for as long as he could before turning and heading to the choir room. He sat by the piano with his back to the door and looked through the pictures he had taken last night. Emma would accuse him of trying to sabotage her relationship with Carl out of jealousy and he didn't want to lose her friendship. After all it was better than nothing.

Sue

Peering over Will's shoulder she saw the images. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed her come into the room and so sue sneaked back to the door and made her entrance again/ this time she ensured that she made her presence as known as possible.

"Hi sue" will said without turning

He sounded really down, not that sue cared. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for to ruin Will. If that redhead didn't speak to Will again he would be distraught and would quit his job meaning glee club would be disbanded. Victory was within reach.

"Hey Will, Figgins wants to see us. I tried to get you out of it, told him I was hugely allergic to your disgusting hair and all the creatures that live in it. I feel the need to add that it also looks more repulsive today due to the simple fact you seem to have run out of your normally endless supply of feminine products"

"I'm coming sue" he said sadly, ignoring her insults. He seems really; really down about this sue thought to herself. She was concerned for a whole ten seconds before realising this victory would be immense. She could picture it now.

She just needed those photos.


	4. Chapter 4

Will

He put on his best smile and walked into her office.

"Hey Em, brought you a coffee, didn't see you in the teachers' lounge at lunch."

"Hi Will, thanks, I've been busy all day, haven't had much time to myself today" she replied forcing a smile.

"Well, how are you?" Will asked genuinely wanting to hear an answer.

"I'm fine Will" she replied unconvincingly

"If you're sure" Will stated concerned "how's things with you and Carl if you don't mind me asking" he asked warily still unsure about his predicament.

"Great" she said too quickly for his liking "he had a conference yesterday and stayed at a hotel. He came home early this morning to see me before I came to work, it was sweet" she lied.

He knew she was lying, could tell that she wasn't fine. When was she going to realise he knew these things, he could tell.

"That's good" he didn't want to pressure her "anyway, got to go, got glee practice" he smiled and turned to exit. Turning back to her quickly he said "text me if you need anything, coffee or a chat" he sounded nervous and distracted, he needed to keep himself together "I'll go fetch my phone from my office before rehearsal"

"Thanks Will, but I'm fine" she lied again.

Sue

She had them. Sue turned and walked out of his office. She had had Becky watching him all day to see when he left his phone unattended. She closed the door behind her just as she saw him turn the corner. He had spotted her.

"Want something Sue?"

"Not really William" she replied all too quickly, almost nervous.

"Were you just in my office Sue?" Will asked questionably.

"well, to be honest Will, I came to ridicule you and your hair, I was bored, but you weren't here and now I have to go whip my team of CHAMPIONS into shape" she had purposely emphasised the word 'champions'. She loved the look of disgust and anger he gave her before dropping his head.

She walked away and thought about the tasty victory that was in such easy reach. This would mean as much, if not more, than winning another national title. With that thought she grabbed her megaphone and began cheerio's practice.


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: i do not own Glee or any of the characters. nor do i own any of the songs in this story however good they might be**

**Will's POV**

What was Sue doing in my office? Will thought to himself. She wouldn't have come to find me just to make fun of me! Would she? He sat in his office and looked around. Nothing was missing. He checked his drawers. Nothing! It was then he noticed his mobile was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't where he left it. Glancing around his office he spotted his Phone on the top of a small filing cabinet. That's strange he thought to himself. What would Sue want with my phone? It was then that it dawned on him. He remembered looking at the photos when Sue had come to summon him to Figgins' office. In fact she had seen him staring at his phone, looking through the photos many times throughout the day if he was honest with himself. He reached for the phone and flipped it open and sure enough...

**FILES SENT**

He sighed and punched the cabinet. OUCH! He thought regretting the action almost instantly. What am I going to do now? He knew there was no way Sue would keep the secret to herself. She knew that a miserable Emma meant a miserable Will. He was so vulnerable where Emma was concerned. DAMN. He realised he shouldn't have left his phone in his office when he went to see Emma. He knew he was partly to blame for whatever happened next.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thought. Rachel and Finn were standing at his office door.

"Mr Schue, we are meant to be in Glee practice and you sitting here is not helping the others to improve their harmonies behind mine and Finn's solo." Rachel stated.

Finn nudged Rachel "he seems sad Rach, be nice"

"It's okay Finn" he turned to look at Rachel "I'm coming now" Will said distractedly

"You ok Mr Schue" Finn asked sounding concerned.

"Not really Finn but don't worry. We have regionals to prepare for, let's go"

Will walked into the choir room with Finn and Rachel.

"Sorry I'm late guys, bit preoccupied." Will told the group

"You ok Mr Schue" Puck asked.

"I'm fine Puck." Will replied "so, anyone got any ideas for regional's"

"I was sort of thinking that maybe I could try for a solo Mr Schue" Puck asked warily.

Everyone in the room smiled at Puck and his bravery, he had never even mentioned a solo before.

"What were you thinking Puck" Will replied smiling.

"Bruno Mars – Grenade or..."

"I love that song" Mercedes interrupted.

"Ok, why don't you give it a shot Puck" Will said and sat down on his seat by the piano.

_Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same_

No, no, no, no  
Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman,  
That's just what you are, yeah,  
You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire, ooh  
You' d watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...  
But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same.  
No, you won't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
No, no, no, no

All the kid's in Glee clapped and cheered including Rachel.

"well done Puck. That was...AMAZING!" Will cheered smiling genuinely for the first time all day. Just then his phone buzzed. It was Emma.

**Wouldn't mind a coffee ****x**

Will instantly thought the worst.

**On way ****Everything ok Em? X**

"Everything ok Mr Schue. I mean I tried" Puck said glumly.

"no, Puck that was truly amazing, don't worry. Take 5 guys. I'll be back in a minute"

He walked to get Emma a coffee and his phone buzzed again.

**Fine Will, just need a caffeine fix, been busy all day ****x**

He smiled to himself. He would use tonight to think over what to do and take action in the tomorrow morning.

He walked into her office and handed Emma her coffee.

"thanks Will. How's Glee?" she asked. She looked more relaxed now. Maybe keeping busy had done her some good.

"great. ~Puck has just done an amazing solo, even Rachel clapped" Will checked his watch "got to go back now Em, only give the kid's 5 minutes they will kill me if I'm late again. Don't forget text me if you need anything"

"thanks Will. I'm going home when I've finished this paperwork so I'll see you tomorrow."

"yea, see you tomorrow Em." Will walked swiftly back to the choir room and continued with rehearsals.

**Emma's POV**

This coffee was amazing she thought to herself. Will was truly amazing. She shouldn't be thinking like this but she couldn't help it. Her marriage was a sham she admitted to herself for the first time since she had allowed Carl to persuade her that marrying him was what she wanted. Truth was, she did want to get married, but she wanted to marry Will.

She was concentrating intently on her work and glanced at the time. Better pack this wawy she thought to herself. Will took that opportunity to walk past her office, he smiled at her and waved. She waved back.

She packed up her things and turned to leave her office to find Sue standing at he door.

"hi Sue" she smiled. "did you want something, i was just about to go home"

Sue smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Sue's POV

Seeing the annoying red head smiling made her even more annoying. Sue had waited until Will had left before coming to find Emma.

"Yes, actually I did" Sue said and continued to stand in silence.

"Go on then Sue, I need to get home" Emma was annoyed, Sue could tell and she was loving it.

"Oh, I wouldn't rush home to your 'husband'"

"And why would that be Sue?" Emma asked an inquisitive look on her face.

"I am going to take great pleasure in this" Sue laughed and chucked Emma a disc. "Check this before you go home, I think you will like it, it took me lots of my precious time and effort" Sue smiled and walked back to her office.

Emma's POV

Emma held the disc trying to work out what Sue could possibly have put on it. Her curiosity got the better of her and she turned and switched her laptop on again. She inserted the disc and opened the first file. The image in front of her confused her; it was a picture of Will. Where did Sue get a picture of Will? More importantly why did he look so gorgeous? She looked at the next image and was more surprised yet somewhat relieved. It was an image of Carl with his receptionist. The date on the images was just last night. She tried to hold back the tears. She didn't love Carl but it still hurt. She didn't think he would do this to her. She continued to look through the images. They were all of Carl and his receptionist Rebecca. Until suddenly, the tears stopped. The final image on the disc was taken in the teachers' lounge. It was Will, sitting admiring Emma. The look of love in his eyes was clear even on the screen. She wanted an explanation and went in search of Sue. She found her in her office.

Sue's POV

Emma walked into her office.

"Hey, like your present?" Sue asked smiling.

"I don't understand Sue, what is this about?" Emma asked her. Sue thought about lying but instead admitted the truth.

"Honestly Emma" Emma was surprised Sue had finally got her name right "I see the way William looks at you, I loathe him but you two are made for each other. Now I don't like his hair or you all that much if I'm honest but you're both as equally repulsive and you just match. I saw Will looking at his the photos on his phone, I stole them, he has been distracted all day, trying to work out what to do with them, trying to decide whether to tell you, he hasn't told me, in fact I don't think he knows I have the pictures. I thought I would make life easier and tell you myself. You deserve to know. Even I didn't have the brutality to tell you to your face so I made the disc. The rest is your decision but if you dare tell anyone I was nice to you I will make your life HELL! Now I have to go" and with that Sue left Emma standing gobsmacked in her office and walked away smiling at how nice she had just been. Then envious as she realised she had just missed a prime opportunity to ruin both Will and Glee club.


	7. Chapter 7

Will's POV

Will sat in his apartment thinking about what to do. He paced the room and even put on some music to try and help him stay calm and make a decision. Truthfully, he wanted to punch Carl and whisk Emma away but he knew Emma wouldn't appreciate that.

He rang an ordered a pizza. Meat feast. Emma's favourite. He had always ordered the same pizza since had found out. He had 45 minutes to kill and decided on a shower to relieve some of the tension that had built up inside his body throughout the day.

Emma's POV

She sat outside her house in her car and wondered what to do. She quickly decided that seeing as her marriage was a sham and it was all lies and certainly not what she wanted, she would confront Carl, pack a bag and leave.

She entered the house to find Carl wasn't there. She went to the bedroom and packed everything she would need for a few days. She went back downstairs and sat on the sofa, she waited for Carl. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hey Em, what's with the bag?" Carl asked.

"I'm leaving you Carl." She replied strongly.

Carl flipped "Will, it's something to do with him isn't it?" he looked at her questionably.

"No Carl, it's not Will." She decided to be completely honest, he was her husband after all "it is true that I am still in love with Will but that isn't why I'm leaving you."

"Well, why Em, tell me why? I love you, I thought you loved me?" he lied unconvincingly.

"No, we aren't in love Carl, you're in love with your secretary and I am in love with Will. Sue gave me these today" she handed Carl the photos that Sue had given her, she had printed them all off but didn't give Carl the ones of Will.

"Ok Em, I admit it. I'm sorry I hurt you" Carl said

"No Carl, I'm sorry, I should never have let you pressure me into marrying you" Emma stood.

"Can we talk about this Em?" Carl asked

"There is nothing to talk about Carl, the marriage was never consummated so we don't even need to file for divorce, we can annul the marriage and lead our own lives where we will both be happy. Goodbye Carl" with that Emma walked out of the house. She sat in her car and wondered what to do. Where was she going to go? She hadn't thought of that. She pulled out her phone. He was her only friend and her only option.

Will's POV

The doorbell rang and Will paid for his pizza. He sat down, opened a beer and picked up a slice. His phone buzzed and he contemplated ignoring it, he didn't want to talk, he reached for it and was glad he changed his mind. It was Emma.

**Could do with a chat, any chance of a coffee? X**

**Sure **he replied **when and where? Xxx**

He risked the extra kisses smiling.

**Yours now? I'm in the parking lot xx**

He text back to tell her to come up, worried he ran to his room and quickly put on a shirt.

Emma knocking on his door brought him from his thoughts. He was wondering what had happened.

He opened the door with her coffee already made. He took one look at her, put the mug down and pulled her into an embrace. She had been crying and he knew why. He was going to kill Sue!

He didn't want to let her go but he did and pulled Emma to sit with him on the sofa. He managed to persuade her to eat some pizza while she drank her coffee and told him what had happened. She mentioned Sue and the photos but left out the ones of Will. She told him how Sue had stolen the photos from his phone and she understood why he didn't tell her. She knew he was trying to protect her.

"I wanted to" will said looking ashamed "I decided when I came in tomorrow I was going to tell you, I didn't want you to hear it from Sue"

"you knew she had the photos?" Emma asked

"I suspected I caught her coming out of my office after I had been to see you" he explained and continued to tell Emma what had happened.

It was getting late and Emma was yawning.

"where are you staying tonight Em?" Will asked concerned.

"I don't know" she replied shyly "I didn't really think this through" she laughed.

"stay here" Will said "you take the bed, I'll sleep on the sofa"

"thanks Will, I don't know what I'd do without you" she said and kissed him on the forehead, he closed his eyes smiling.

"i'll go get you something to sleep in" Will disappeared into the bedroom and returned with a red football t-shirt and some dark coloured shorts. He handed them to Emma and she disappeared into the bathroom whilst he cleared the mugs and pizza box.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - sorry ive been a bit slow to update...started a new job and been really busy. some of the chapters are alot shorter than the others and for that i apologise. ill try and update a few chapters at a time but im not sure how long it will be between updates as i have uni work to do too! thanks for the reviews and subscribers. i really appreciate it :)**

Will's POV

Will woke suddenly the next morning. He had had another restless night. How could he sleep knowing Emma was sleeping in his bed in the next room, in his clothes. He looked at the time and realised, restless night or not, he was going to be late for work. Instead of waking Emma he made himself a coffee and called Figgins to tell him that both he and Emma would not be in work today. He lied to Figgins as he was sure Emma wouldn't want her personal life advertised. He didn't want her to be on her own after everything that had happened and so had told Figgins he was ill. Luckily Figgins hadn't questioned why Will was calling for both of them. He sat on the sofa and heard noises from his bedroom. He got up realising Emma must be awake and went to make her a coffee. He turned around just as Emma walked into the living room. She looked beautiful in his clothes, hair ruffled from an obvious restless night. She sat down and will handed her her coffee and explained how he had called in work and neither of them were going in.

Emma's POV

She had hardly slept until the early hours and even then her sleep was restless. She should have been thinking about everything that had happened with Carl but couldn't stop thinking about Will. Will asleep on his sofa whilst she lay in his bed inhaling his masculine scent that lingered on the sheets. She had come out of the bedroom and not even thought about work, the strong aroma of coffee had distracted her, up until Will had began explaining how he had arranged for them both to have the day off.

"You didn't have to do that will" she said

"I know Em, I wanted to, I want to be sure you are ok" he smiled and her heart warmed. She wasn't normally the kind of person who craved attention but being here with Will, she loved it. For the rest of the morning she talked and Will listened. He didn't pressure her, ensured she had an endless supply of coffee and cooked her some dinner. He never once mentioned their previous relationship or the fact he still had feelings for her.

Will had offered to collect her things from her house and told her she should stay as long as she wanted. She ensured that she told Will to fetch her things when Carl wasn't there. She knew Will had been angry at Carl and even after everything that had happened she didn't want him getting hurt.

They spent the rest of the day laughing and joking, watching films and listening to music. He talked, she listened. She talked, he listened. She really began to feel better.

This is how I want to spend the rest of my life she thought to herself whilst Will was in the kitchen cooking her tea. Unbeknown to her Will was thinking the exact same thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - ths chapter is probably the shortest in the whole story but i kinda felt it needed to be ended here if you know what i mean. the next one will be longer i promise :) not going to write these notes on every chapter cuz they are slightly annoying and nobody actually reads them anyway im sure lol. enjoy :)**

Will's POV

Standing in his kitchen cooking Emma's tea Will thought about the day they had shared together. If it weren't for the circumstances that had brought Emma here he would have been so happy. He had purposely not mentioned their previous relationship and the feelings he still had for Emma because he felt it was the complete wrong timing and at that moment he felt closer to her than ever. He didn't want to risk pushing her away. He had tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible and tried to show her how she deserved to be treated, how he was prepared to treat her for the rest of her life.

He continued to comfort her in each and every way possible without crossing the line and risking pushing her away until it was late and they were both tired. She went into the bedroom and he settled on the sofa. He knew he was in for another restless night.

He lay awake thinking about the day they had just spent together, not wanting to sleep so that the day would never end. He wanted the rest of his life this way (with the exception of sleeping on the sofa) he decided and knew that deep down Emma felt the same way about him.

Emma's POV

She had slept better last night after a wonderful day with Will and woke up in an extremely good mood. That was until she realised they had to go to work, she desperately wanted to spend the day with Will again.

Instead, she showered and got dressed quietly. She couldn't hear Will and so presumed he was still asleep. She sneaked into the living room and stood in the doorway watching Will's sleeping form. He looked so gorgeous.

Emma walked quietly into the kitchen and made herself and Will a coffee. The strong aroma drifted through the apartment and Wills shifted but didn't wake. She tiptoes over to him and put the both coffee mugs onto the table and leaned towards Will.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry its taken so long to update been really busy, okay maybe not just been sleeping alot lol. im a student and its allowed. ill try and update a bit more often seeing as the story is written it just needs typing lol. PLEASE REVIEW :)**

Will's POV

He had heard he moving around in the bedroom and get into the shower. He hadn't slept much and decided to go back to sleep, hoping they could have another day off and spend it together. He knew she had enjoyed yesterday with because he had heard her during the night engrossed in a dream about their day when he had got up to use the bathroom. He had heard noises coming from her room and then…

"Will you are amazing, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, every day like today, I never want to go to work again."

He had stood and listened even though he knew he shouldn't and 5 minutes later…

"Oh Will, I love you too!"

He had been shocked. Even if she was dreaming, she had never said that she loved him before. How could he possibly sleep after that? Then when he had heard her trying to creep into the living room this morning he had opened his eyes slightly and watched her watching him. He was enjoying watching her move with ease around his apartment and had continued to pretend to be asleep. When she had walked over to him and bent down next to where he was 'sleeping' he had expected her to nudge him awake. She wrapped her arms around him and touched her lips softly against his. He was shocked but kissed her back and she slowly pulled away.

"Made you a coffee" Emma said calmly "then you had better get ready or we are going to be late for work" she smiled as she handed him a mug and sat next to him on the sofa when he sat up.

He had been shocked and slow to respond to that kiss but had kissed her back and smiled against her lips. He couldn't think of a better way to be woken up even if he wasn't really asleep to begin with. He was disappointed when she had mentioned work and it dawned on him that they weren't going to be spending the day together but after that wakeup call he could forgive her. Hell yeah he could!

Emma's POV

The next few weeks passed quickly. Emma never mentioned finding anywhere else to live; she seemed happy and Will never mentioned it to Emma. He was getting used to having her around and he loved it. They went to work together and came home together. Except on Tuesdays when Emma had SAT prep. Emma stayed behind at school when Will had glee practice, either catching up with paperwork or more often than not she would sit in on glee rehearsal and watch Will contentedly offering her opinion now and again on song choices. This was Emma Pillsbury; she was very rarely behind on paperwork.

They still hadn't discussed any sort of relationship with each other and were happy to just be close friends and flat mates. For the moment. Even though each day that passed saw Will fall more in love with Emma and Emma fall more in love with Will.

Sitting on the piano one day waiting for rehearsal to end and Will to drive home Emma was in for a shock.

"you two made it official yet Mr Schue?" it was Santana; she was glancing from Will to Emma, Emma to Will.

"errm" Will sounded shocked and nervous "what would we be making official exactly"

"oh come on Mr Schue, you live together, don't you think you should be open about it"

Will didn't know what to say and so replied simply "I don't think it is any of your business Santana but me and Em-Miss Pillsbury have nothing to make official, we are just good friends and happen to be flat mates"

"yes Santana" Emma wondered if that was really how Will saw them, yes, it was true, but she wanted so much more and she thought he did too. Maybe she should be more obvious but she didn't want to ruin things. "me and Mr Schuester are just friends and I am staying with him as a temporary arrangement."

It was Will's turn to be stunned, this was the first time they had mentioned anything about her finding anywhere else to stay and he wasn't sure he liked it. It definitely wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with the kids.

"now, let's carry on guys." Will forced a smile.

In the car on the way home after rehearsal that day Emma and Will were silent. As they entered the apartment Will made hot drinks whilst Emma sat down.

"you don't have to look for anywhere else you know Em, you can stay here as long as you want. I mean it. In fact I quite like having you here." Will said smiling.

"thank you Will. I like staying here but" oh no Will thought, there was a but! "I think I should start to look for somewhere else. If Santana continues we will be married with a child on the way before we know it" she giggled even though she knew that was exactly what she wanted. Will did the same and thought those exact words.

"well at least wait until after your birthday, you can't spend that alone in a new place" he said shyly.

"how do you know it's almost my birthday?" she questioned, surprised.

"I know more about you than you think Em" they both fell about laughing whilst deciding what to have for tea.

**okay so i just thought i should say that living room means lounge or sitting room or whatever you call it and as far as im concerned you have breakfast dinner and tea, not breakfast lunch and dinner. didnt want some people to be confused if i say dinner and mean lunch or whatever lol. just how it is where im from lol. hope you enjoy anyway :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Will's POV

He needed to take action. Will had two weeks until Emma's birthday and she would begin looking for somewhere else to live. He didn't want that. Damn Santana and her big mouth. If she hadn't said anything then everything would have been fine. He had a plan. It was going to take a lot of preparation and he didn't have much time. He would start immediately. His first stop was to the venue. The Roller Rink that April Rhodes used to own. He could rent out the space and wouldn't have to have skates. They could use it as a dance floor, more importantly it had a stage right in the centre of the dance floor. He spent is free periods ordering decorations and such like to make the venue look like a party venue. It took nearly all day and he was surprised when Emma knocked at his office door. He shut his laptop and gathered his things before walking to the car park. They drove home silently and entered his apartment. Telling each other about their day as they always did.

"oh Em, we will have to take separate cars tomorrow, I have glee and then a few things to do, that ok?" Will asked.

"sure Will, that's fine, I can catch up on some work or something" she was gutted, they always drove home together but it was only one day and she would have to get used to it eventually when she found somewhere else to live. They spent the rest of their night doing what they always did, watching films and eventually ordering pizza for their tea when they couldn't decide what to have. They ordered her favourite as usual as it had easily become Will's favourite too.

The next day Will the morning finding all the glee kids and asking them if they could stay over for an extra hour after glee. He didn't tell them why he just told them it was a secret and not to mention anything to anyone. Thankfully everyone was able to stay over. This plan was really coming together. He smiled to himself and went in search of a caffeine fix. Today was going to be a good day even if it was going to be long and very tiring.

Walking into the teachers' lounge he spotted Emma, smiling to himself he grabbed a coffee and went to join her.

"hey Em" Will said happily

"hey Will, you ok? You sound happy"

"I am" he replied "I've had a good day I guess"

"that's good, will you be late tonight, just thinking whether to wait for tea."

"not sure Em, go ahead and sort yourself, I'll bring myself something home"

He couldn't stop smiling and as it was nearly time for his next lesson he said goodbye to Emma and told her he would see he later.

Sitting in his Spanish lesson Will couldn't contain his excitement as he waited in anticipation for glee rehearsal. The time until glee was dragging and Will was getting frustrated. He wanted to tell the glee kids his plan and see if they would be willing to help out. He needed to know if his plan could go ahead and if not he needed to think of a new one. He was watching the seconds go by on the clock until the bell rang signalling the end of the day. He escaped the classroom as quickly as he could, beating most of the kids out of the room. He almost sprinted down the corridor towards the choir room where the kids waited for him.

"hey Mr. Schue" Finn said "what's this about? Regional's?"he questioned.

"No Finn" Will replied "sit down everyone" everyone sat down as Will explained his plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N sorry about the long delay in updating and thi is just a short chapter but i will try and some more up as soon as possible. been really busy with uni and trying to complete my final few assignments. plus been working as much as possible...had to pay for my matthew morrison tickets somehow :)**

Emma's POV

it felt strange walking into Will's apartment without him. Yet at the same time she felt completely comfortable. And knew instantly that this was where she was meant to be. This was home. Unsure of what to do she decided to clean up the apartment. She switched on the radio and set to work. By the time she had finished the apartment was spotless. She didn't need to clean and she knew Will would not expect it, she had gotten over her issues with cleanliness whilst with Carl. He just felt she owed it to Will somehow to repay him for everything he had done for her.

Deciding on a change she poured herself a small gin & tonic and added a slice of lime. It had always surprised her that Will kept lemons and limes in a posh glass fruit bowl in his kitchen and had surprised her more to find out that he liked the way they smelt and how it made his kitchen smell. He thought it was exotic.

She settled into the sofa and picked up a book. She hadn't read for a long time and it felt good to have some time for herself and indulge in her passion for romantic novels. She was deeply engrossed in the book when Will walked into the apartment. He was standing in the lounge watching her intently before she realised he was home.

"hi em, good book?" Will smiled his quirky smile.

"yes, sorry Will, I didn't hear you come home, I expected you to be later than this" Emma replied shyly. Will hadn't known that she loved reading and she was embarrassed.

"its 8.30 em, I wasn't planning on being this late, things took longer than I thought."

"oh gosh, is it really that time, I must have been so into this book I didn't realise."

"how long have you been reading for?" Will looked at her questionably

"I don't know" Emma answered "I completely lost track of time" at that moment emma's stomach rumbled and it occurred to Emma that she hadn't eaten.

"did you have something to eat shug?" Will had used the term of endearment without even realising it but Emma didn't seem to notice.

"I was going to" she replied "I was going to do a bit of reading and then make myself something. I must have gotten pre-occupied" she laughed and Will's heart warmed at the sight. He loved hearing her laugh, he knew she was genuinly content and comfortable when she did.

"to be honest, I haven't eaten either, didn't have time" they both giggled "how about we go to the Italian on the corner and grab something."

"that sounds wonderful" Emma smiled and got up to grab her coat.

**A/N will try and update again soon...not really much in this chapter i no so not expecting any reviews (feel free to review if you like tho :)) **


End file.
